


Inventar el amor

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Reencuentro, Reunion, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: como a todo el fandom el final del bölüm 28 me ha dejado rotísima, así que he tenido que escribir el reencuentro porque mi cuerpo no da para llorar más.
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Kudos: 36





	Inventar el amor

Eda ya había experimentado una vez lo que era sentir que te desgarraran por dentro. Ya lo había experimentado con la muerte de sus padres y en su momento pensó que nada dolería tanto.  
Pero ahora el pecho la quemaba y sentía que su corazón estaba perdido en el mismo lugar en el que estuviera Serkan. No tenía más lágrimas ni más voz para gritar. No tenía más fuerza en el cuerpo para mantenerse de pie.

Cuando se enteró de la noticia y se desmayó, al despertarse pensó que lo había soñado y por un mínimo instante, sonrió. Porque Serkan le había dicho que en cuanto abriera los ojos él estaría allí y ella lo esperaba así. Pero eso no ocurrió y tuvo que agarrarse a sus amigas para no perder el equilibrio de nuevo. Tuvo que mirarlas para darse cuenta de que no había sido solo una pesadilla, que era real. Que el amor de su vida había desaparecido.

Eda era una mujer fuerte. Había superado y convivido con la pérdida de sus padres, con el recuerdo y el fantasma constantes. Pero no podía vivir sin él.   
No podía y no quería.  
Serkan era su respiración, su mundo. Y ya no estaba.

Un susurro en el fondo de su mente la pedía que no desistiera, que confiara en que Serkan estaba luchando por volver a ella. Un susurro que no se iba nunca pero que no era lo suficientemente alto como para acallar el resto de murmullos que le decían que había muerto, que no vería su rostro de nuevo, que no oiría su voz nunca más.

Los primeros días los pasó con Aydan. Dormían las dos juntas, apoyándose.   
Si caía una, caía la otra, y si una se levantaba, ayudaba a la otra a hacerlo también.

Sin embargo, al cabo de dos semanas, Eda decidió que no podía soportarlo más y se mudó a la casa de Serkan. Se tumbaba en su cama y le sentía a su lado, acariciándola el pelo, besándola la frente, pasando sus dedos por los patrones invisibles de su espalda. Y veía las estrellas cada noche, pidiéndolas, rogándolas, que le trajeran de vuelta a ella.

Paseaba a Sirius y le hablaba y le abrazaba y podía sentir que él también echaba de menos a Serkan, que él también le estaba esperando.

En el tiempo que estuvo allí sola descubrió que Serkan había recuperado de la basura todas sus cosas y que el globo terráqueo volvía a estar en el punto central del salón.   
Eso solo la hizo llorar más porque él la había amado tanto siempre que el alma la dolía al darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que habían desperdiciado separados.

Casi no comía y casi no dormía porque solo podía pensar en él. En dónde estaría, en si estaría bien, en si estaría a salvo.

El miedo la estaba matando casi más que el dolor. Porque iba a hacer un mes y no había noticias y la prensa sacaba titulares desesperanzadores y Eda solo quería volver a atrás para impedirle irse.

Iban a casarse, lo último que merecían era que les pasara algo así.  
Así que Eda confiaba. Ya no tanto en el destino, sino en Serkan Bolat.  
Porque Serkan nunca se había rendido cuando se trataba de ella y Eda estaba segura de que no lo haría esta vez tampoco.   
Se negaba a pensar en un futuro sin él.  
Se negaba a seguir existiendo sin él.

Y vivía con el recuerdo de sus abrazos, de sus labios sobre ella, de su piel quemando, de sus te quiero, de su sonrisa, de sus ojos que no habían parado de brillar por ella desde el primer día.

Por eso, cuando Aydan y su tía aparecieron por la puerta, llorando, diciendo que le habían encontrado, que estaba vivo, que estaba volviendo, Eda respiró por primera vez en casi un mes y dejó de pensar en los recuerdos porque iba a tocar a Serkan de nuevo y le iba a sentir otra vez y no le iba a volver a soltar jamás.

Les habían comunicado que le estaban trayendo en helicóptero porque habían encontrado su avión entre las montañas, partido y destrozado, con los pocos pasajeros intentando sobrevivir con las reservas y entre el frío. Pero estaba bien. Algo en shock, pero bien.

Fueron todos a casa de Aydan, a esperar las horas más largas de sus vidas.   
Se sentaron en torno al sofá, esperando cualquier noticia de la televisión.  
Aydan, Seyfi, Engin, Piril, Ferit, Ceren, Fifi, Melo, Ayfer, Leyla, Erdem.

Y Eda.  
Eda que se había quedado en una esquina, sentada rodeando sus piernas, con Sirius apoyado a su lado.

Tuvo los ojos cerrados todo el rato, con el sonido de las voces de su familia de fondo.   
Solo podía imaginar a Serkan. Y solo podía pensar en todo lo que le amaba.

Cuando sonó la puerta de la entrada, estaba tan metida en su mente, que ni se dio cuenta y fue su tía la que la tocó el hombro con cuidado, haciéndola alzar la cabeza.  
Entonces vio moverse el picaporte y la figura de hombre apareció por detrás.

Se levantó casi sin procesarlo y le vio.  
Serkan.  
Su Serkan.  
Había vuelto.

Se echó a llorar mientras corría hacia él.   
Lloró al abrazarle.  
Lloró al enterrarse en sus brazos.  
Lloró al rodearle la cintura con las piernas.  
Lloró al notar cómo Serkan la agarraba la cabeza y se hundía en su cuello.

Lloró y sintió el corazón de nuevo latiéndola en el pecho después de cuatro semanas.  
La voz de Serkan en su oído no paraba de repetirla que todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien, que ellos estarían bien, que la había echado de menos, que la amaba.

Y Eda, derrumbada, solo podía aferrarse más fuerte a él.

Cuando se separó, le agarró la cara entre sus manos y le besó por todos lados y repitió lo mismo que Serkan la había estado diciendo, ella estaba bien, él estaba bien, ellos estarían bien, le había echado muchísimo de menos, le amaba más que a sí misma.

–No me hagas esto de nuevo, Serkan Bolat. Porque no voy a vivir sin ti, ¿me oyes? No voy a hacerlo.

–No volveré a irme, mi hada. Solo te necesito a ti. Tú eres todo mi universo.

–Te he echado tanto de menos. Sentía que me moría cada día.

–Yo también te echado de menos, mi amor. Te echado de menos como si hubiera miles de galaxias entre nosotros. Y tenía tanto miedo. Tenía miedo de echarte de menos para siempre.

–Pero has vuelto. Estás aquí. Estamos juntos. Y –Eda suspiró, aguantando las lágrimas de nuevo –Te amo, Serkan. Te amo más de lo que he amado a nadie nunca. Te amo más de lo posible. Te amo de todas las formas existentes. Te amo y crearé mil idiomas más para decírtelo cada día.

–Eres mi alma, Eda ¿sabes eso? Pensar en ti me ha ayudado a resistir, a mantenerme vivo. Pensar en ti y en todo lo que te amo y en todo lo que nos queda por experimentar como nuestra boda o nuestros bebés.   
Me has salvado una vez más, hayatım. Eres la estrella que me guía siempre. Y te he buscado cada noche para sentirte en mi pecho y te he hablado cada día por si podías oírme, porque iba a volver. Siempre volveré a ti.

Se miraron a los ojos y en ellos inventaron el amor. Se miraron y no pararon de enamorarse. Y no pararon de besarse. Porque no estaba suficientemente cerca. Porque las venas les ardían con deseo y con todo el dolor de los últimos días. Porque estaban sintiéndose vivos otra vez al estar entre los brazos del otro. Porque no había lugar que fuera más "hogar" para ellos que sus cuerpos pegados.

Así que Serkan Bolat volvió.   
Siempre lo haría.


End file.
